Lost Blood
by Dark-Liz
Summary: Voyager is taken from dry dock on the eve of her decommission along with a child. 1000 years later two people believe they may have finally found the lost ship. The year is 3389 and the Alpha Quadrant is a very different place.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Blood

Disclaimer - I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of it's characters. If I did I would have made a big movie. Thank you

Chapter 1

_It has been eight years since Voyager returned from the Delta Quadrant to Earth. After fifteen years in space, Voyager is set for her decommission._

The Starbase was alive with the talk of people leaving for missions in distant parts of space, the ships waiting as people boarded edger to start their journey. But there was one ship that wasn't letting people on board. This ship stood proudly at the dock gates, this ship had travelled further then any of the ships surrounding her in her short life. She had faced some fierce enemies, the Kazon, Borg, Hirogen to name but a few, yet none of these had stopped her journey to get her crew home. But time was one enemy she could not run from, though she just managed to on a number of occasions. Time had caught up with now and a lot sooner then expected. Now after fifteen years Voyager stood, empty of life, before a row of large windows. Many had passed the windows took a few minutes to admire this ship then moved on in their lives. But one person hadn't moved on so quickly and was the only one admiring what this ship had done and what it had been though, because she had been there.

Admiral Kathryn Janeway looked out the large observation windows at the ship that had once been under her command, it felt like it was just yesterday to her.

' Hard to believe it was eight years ago.'

The crew had gathered on the Starbase to celebrate Voyager before her final journey to dry-dock for decommission. Janeway sighed as she thought of all the memories she had of being on that ship with her crew.

' Eight years, time flies.' she thought to herself.

A smile appeared on her lips as she thought about how her life had changed in those eight years. She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair before reluctantly turning away from the window and walked towards the small child sat in a chair nearby.

The child, a girl, was no more then six years old with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. The child was too busy colouring to notice Janeway standing next to her.

" What are you drawing?" she asked quietly.

The girl looked up at her and smiled, then started pointing at the picture.

" That's me and you and there's Voyager."

Kathryn took the picture from the child and smiled, "It is wonderful. That is what you get when you spend time with your aunt, a fabulous artist in the making aren't you?"

The girl giggled as Kathryn handed the picture back to her.

" Why don't you look after it until we get home. Now stand up let's make sure we're presentable."

The child jumped off the chair and stood as Janeway came kneeled down, coming down to her eye level and started straightening out the dress the child was wearing.

" Alyssa, did you enjoy your flight with Tom and Miral?" she asked while she straightened a clip in the child's hair.

Alyssa nodded, " He let Miral fly for a bit then said he would teach me to fly when I'm older and only if you let me."

" Maybe, we'll see ok?"

Alyssa nodded and Kathryn smiled as she finished.

" Well you look very pretty, what about me?"

Alyssa reached forward dusted Kathryn's shoulder and moved her commbadge.

" Better," spoke Alyssa

" Better?"

" Great," smiled Alyssa.

Kathryn's eyes fell to the necklace Alyssa wore, the one she never took off, it's swirling green stone shining in the light, before handing her a commbadge.

" Tom handed it to me, you left it behind…again."

Alyssa lowered her head, "Sorry, but I don't like it."

Kathryn reached forward and pinned the badge to Alyssa's clothing.

" I know you don't but it is so I can find you. I don't want to lose you."

Slowly she stood and smiled, "Come on I think they're waiting."

Alyssa smiled widely before giving Kathryn's leg a hug. Kathryn laughed and ran her hand over the child's head before holding out her hand to the child. Alyssa grabbed her drawing then took her hand.

Kathryn Janeway walked into the room as the doors hissed closed behind her. She looked down to the child behind her. Alyssa had stayed close to her the whole walk, the Starbase unfamiliar to her. Kathryn moved further into the room, looking at the familiar faces of her old crew.

" Look there's Harry and Seven. Naomi is here too." Alyssa nodded but stayed hidden behind Kathryn.

"Admiral."

Janeway turned and smiled when she came face to face with Tuvok.

" Tuvok it is good to see you."

" As it is you Admiral. How have you been?"

" Fine. I heard you've had three more grandchildren."

" That is correct and thank you for the gifts. How is your family?"

Janeway reached behind her and moved Alyssa in front of her."

" Alyssa you remember Tuvok?"

Alyssa nodded and held out her hand," It is nice to see you Mr. Tuvok."

Tuvok shook her hand, " And you too, Miss Alyssa."

Tuvok turned back to Janeway, " I have to take my leave of you now Admiral. I know there are many people who would like to speak to you. We will talk more later. Admiral, Miss Alyssa." Tuvok started to walk away. " And Admiral you're commbadge is upside down."

Kathryn looked down at her commbadge and quickly turned it back round before looking down at Alyssa. Alyssa smiled shyly as Kathryn kneeled down.

"You are going to do that one too many times. What if I had a meeting with lots of Admirals, what would they think?"

" I won't do it again."

Kathryn mock glared at her before smiling and tapping her nose. " Let's go find a seat."

The next few hours were spent with mostly Janeway catching up with old friends and crewmembers. Alyssa was quiet through most of it, only speaking when Janeway introduced them to her.

After finishing a conversation with Samantha Wildman and her husband, Kathryn found her daughter sitting under the large observation windows watching the ships. Carefully she sat down next to the girl and sighed.

" Well, I would have to say that Tuvok was right. Lots of people wanting to talk to me." She turned to Alyssa, " How are you feeling?"

" Alright." Alyssa continued to watch the ships.

Kathryn watched her daughter quietly for a moment. Carefully she placed her hand on the child's back, causing her to look at her.

" How about we give this another twenty maybe thirty minutes, then on the way home we stop by the pier?"

Alyssa's face lit up, " Really?"

" Yes you have been very good today."

Alyssa practically launched herself at Kathryn, but she managed to hold her.

" I hope I'm not disturbing you Kathryn?"

Janeway turned, " Chakotay!" Alyssa moved off her and attached herself to Chakotays leg.

" Chuckles, we're going to the pier."

" Oh good for you. I wish I was going."

Kathryn stood and detached her child from Chakotays leg.

" It's good to see you how have you been?"

Chakotay smiled, " I'm as healthy as can be expected. I have been jumping around the quadrant going on digs."

" Has it been as interesting as you hoped?"

Chakotay nodded, " I've learnt quite a lot over the year about ancient civilisations and planet eco - systems." He watched as Kathryn looked down at Alyssa when she felt a tug on her hand.

" Yes?"

" I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?"

" No thank you."

Alyssa looked at Chakotay but he shook his head and she walked off.

" Don't go too far," Kathryn called after her.

" She's gotten taller since I last saw her."

" I can't remember how tall she is, I need to get one of those wall charts." Kathryn smiled but then it disappeared as quickly as it appeared and Chakotay noticed.

" Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Kathryn signed, " Yes I'm fine. I was just thinking that it has been over two years since the accident."

" Neil. How are you coping?"

" Alright as you know it was hard for her and she stopped talking for several months. I've been wanting to thank you for helping with Alyssa after his death, I appreciate it."

Chakotay sat down and Kathryn followed.

" You know there is no need Kathryn. I would have stayed longer if I had a choice." Kathryn smiled.

Suddenly the room dimmed and the klaxon started sounding.

" Red Alert all personal report to their stations!"

Chakotay and Kathryn stood looking around the room as the computers voice sounded.

" Closing launch doors."

Station personal were running about and Chakotay stopped one of them.

" What's going on?"

" Sir Voyager has been commandeered."

Kathryn and Chakotay turned to see Voyager but it wasn't moving out of dock, it was slowly disappearing. People started leaving the room as Harry came up to them.

" Everyone has been told to go back to their quarters."

" What do you think? It looks like a cloaking device."

Harry nodded, " But none like I've seen before."

" Where's Alyssa?" asked Kathryn.

Both her and Chakotay turned away from the window, quickly looking around the room trying to find her.

" I can't find her."

Chakotay could see the worry in Janeway's eyes and panic was starting to creep into his mind.

" Maybe she is on her way to your quarters try contacting her."

Janeway nodded and tapped her commbadge.

" Janeway to Alyssa."

No answer.

" Janeway to Alyssa please respond."

Again no answer Janeway felt panic start to make itself known.

" She isn't responding."

Chakotay turned back to the window and all that greeted him was an empty gap, where Voyager had once been.

" Voyager she's gone."

The crew stopped, shock and disbelief etched on all their faces.

" This is Commander Elfman, I am ordering all passengers and non - essential personnel to their quarters… I repeat…"

As the announcement continued, Janeway tapped her commbadge.

" Computer locate Alyssa Janeway," ordered Janeway.

After a few moments the computer replied.

" Alyssa Janeway is in reception room 2."

Janeway frowned and quickly looked around the room, but what she found only caused her fear to grow. Alyssa's commbadge was under the window. Quickly she picked it up as Chakotay headed towards her.

" The guards say they haven't seen her leave the room and they are keeping a eye out. What is it?"

" Alyssa isn't wearing her commbadge, she could be anywhere."

" Computer locate Alyssa Janeway's bio - pattern," spoke Chakotay.

There was silence as the computer worked and after a few minutes replied.

" Alyssa Janeway is no longer on board."

Kathryn felt a sharp pain and she could distantly hear Chakotay asking the computer to make sure.

" Alyssa Janeway is no longer on board."

The last four words hit Kathryn harder then the first time she heard them.

" Computer can you give us her last location?"

" Boarding Gate 21."

Chakotay waited for Kathryn to speak, move, do anything but she stayed silent staring at the floor, deep in thought. He reached out to her but she turned to him before he could touch her.

" I have to find her."

She walked passed him heading towards the doors.

" What? Wait… where are you going?" Chakotay took hold of her arm and Kathryn looked up at him.

" I am going to find her, that gate led to Voyager. She wouldn't have gotten very far."

" But Kathryn the computer said…"

" I heard and I don't care what the computer said. She is my daughter Chakotay, I have to find her. She could be hurt and scared and she isn't wearing her commbadge." Kathryn's words slowed as the realization started to sink in. " She keeps taking it off even though I tell her not to." Kathryn leaned against the wall, her eyes moved to meet Chakotay's.

" Please tell me I haven't lost her, please don't say she is gone."

Chakotay didn't know what to say to her. He watched as she closed her eyes and slid down to the floor.

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again hoping it was a dream, that she had just dozed off on the couch in her home and Alyssa would be sleeping next to her. But it wasn't, Chakotay was still with her kneeling next to her.

" We'll find her Kathryn, we will."

Her eyes rose from the floor to meet his and he waited for her to speak. But she didn't need to her eyes said it all, he could see it clearly.

The last thing she remembered was Chakotay's hand resting on her shoulder, his voice calling the Doctor before she fell into darkness.

Well there we go my first chapter I hope you like please r + r thank you for your time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Star Trek Voyager or her characters. The characters I do own you will know when you see them.

_Italics - _Prologue ( Bit of Background)

(_Italics) - _Scene setting

Chapter 2

_It was called Home to the many that lived there. It was a peaceful Planet in an untroubled Quadrant of the Galaxy. The people were happy and lived full, comfortable lives… but it wasn't to last._

_Some races grew jealous of this peaceful Planet and her people. Then one day all this changed, a terrible day that had never expected. Unknown ships from a far distant corner of space appeared in the skies; the ships were massed in their thousands. The people stood still as they watched the ships appear - not just around their Planet, but throughout the whole system. The ships drifted as still as the people watching them._

_Then it came._

_Without warning, the ships rained fire down onto the lush, green Planet; destroying anything and everything they could. Those who tried to defend her met a terrible end, becoming part of that burning rain. Hundreds of cities were destroyed, and billions of lives vanished out of existence in a mere matter of minutes._

_Then they were gone and the system fell still… but it was far from silent. The lost lives still echoing. That day the people of this once peaceful Planet abandoned their home, for it became a grave to those who had lost their lives. For those fortunate few who had escaped the horror, they could only watch as what they knew was lost._

_Our families…gone_

_Our homes…destroyed_

_Our Planet…a smouldering graveyard._

_We are scattered throughout the quadrant, never to return home._

_Our Planet…is a distant burning memory._

_Our Planet… Earth_

_( Year 3389. A abandoned Space Station in a far part of the Alpha Quadrant)_

" Just keep running!" yelled a woman. This young woman ran full speed down a corridor, a young man following behind. They turned a corner and stopped in the dimly lit corridor.

" Syra, I think we've lost them," spoke the man.

Syra, a young woman in her early twenties with shoulder - length dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, fell to her knees trying to catch her breath.

" Give me a second, K'Fore."

K'Fore nodded as he pulled out a scanning device. K'Fore, a man in his early thirties with dark blonde hair and purple - grey eyes, scanned the way they just came as Syra stood up also pulling out a scanning device.

" Never am I going to be the bait again, remind me to tell her that if we get back to Shuttlebug." Syra frowned and hit the tricorder a few times. " Stupid bugs why can't this show me where they are?"

" I am not picking up any life signs from those creatures either. I wonder if Sirella is having any problems?"

" Well let's find out." Syra tapped a communication device on her jacket. " Sirella I hope I didn't run halfway across this station for nothing. Give me some good news."

" I may have some." came a voice through the device.

(On another part of the Station.)

Sirella, a young woman also in her twenties with dark brown wavy hair that fell just below her shoulders, climbed out of a Jefferies tube.

" Sirella what is this news?"

Sirella moved her arm, guiding the light from her torch around the room, the light reflecting off the panels and bulkheads, catching the cobwebs that lurked in some corners of the room.

" I've made it to Ops."

" Great, how does it look?"

Carefully Sirella removed the goggles she was wearing to reveal one blue eye and one green. Quickly she walked over to one of the panels and wiped off the dust.

" Like it hasn't been touched for over a hundred years."

" Well that's great. You know what you have to do."

" Aye, aye." Sirella pulled out a tricorder and placed it on the console. " I am downloading the logs, library and god knows what else. I'll see if I can get the internal sensors online. I might be able to tell you where our friends are."

" Well make it quick," Syra looked up and down the corridor, " I don't want to be sat down here for too long."

Sirella tapped a few commands into the computer as the communication link went silent.

" ACCESS DENIED!"

" Fine, guess I need a key." Sirella pulled out a container and kneeled on the floor, opening the container to reveal several isolinear optical chips and isolinear rods.

" Now which are you?"

She pulled off the panel to reveal the computer network filled with cobwebs, carefully she brushed them aside.

" Oh the Cardassian classic, isolinear rods."

A low hiss sounded as she pulled out few of the rods, she picked up a hyperspanner and peered over the console. Nothing. Taking a last look around she returned to her work and replaced the rods she had removed with those from her container.

" ACCESS GRANTED!"

" Now where are my little friends?"

Sirella quickly stood and tapped in a few codes but stopped when she heard rustling, looking around she found nothing like before. The console beeped causing her to turn back to it.

" There you are," she spoke as she ran her finger along the diagram. " Oh, no. Sirella to Syra"

" Go ahead."

" You need to get out of there. Our friends are in the tube above you."

Syra and K'Fore shined their torches on the ceiling, instantly loud hisses and squawks came from above them.

" Where should we go?"

" Head for the Promenade, I'll contact Shuttlebug."

" Right Syra out." Syra turned to K'Fore ," Lets go."

Meanwhile Sirella was having her own problems. The tricorder bleeped as it finished the download, but as Sirella reached for it the rustling and hissing started again coming from somewhere within the room.

" Shuttlebug to Sirella."

" Sirella here."

" The sensors have picked up incoming ships, they are space pirate vessels."

" How much time do we have?"

" Twenty minutes at the most. We still can't lock onto your life signs due to the interference."

Sirella turned quickly when she heard something move behind her.

" Nothing." she whispered.

" Pardon?"

" Shuttlebug we need you to dock at the promenade. Syra and K'fore are on their way down there."

" Affirmative, Shuttlebug out."

Sirella went to the console to get the tricorder but as soon as she did a creature landed on the console with a deafening thud.

" Umm, you're allot bigger then the others."

The creature looked like a cross between a crab and a spider but about a hundred times bigger. Her hand was directly under it's mouth which was full of sharp fangs and because it was hissing and growling at her, it's saliva dripped onto her hand.

" Oh lovely." Slowly she lowered her hand and rested it on the tricorder. " Good crab monster, I'll just take my spit covered equipment."

She lifted the tricorder carefully and placing it in her pocket she started to back away towards the Jefferies tube access point.

" I will just be leaving now."

The creature gave a loud howl and slammed a claw down onto the console near her.

" Guess not."

" SELF DESTRUCT IN TEN MINUTES!" spoke the computer suddenly.

" What! Bugger." Sirella took a deep breath and pulled out a weapon. " Sorry but you leave me no choice." She aimed at the creature and fired but instead of hitting creature she hit a conduit causing gas to start poring into the room. With the creature distracted Sirella took the opportunity and climbed into the Jefferies tube.

Syra and K'Fore pulled open the doors of the turbo lift and fell onto the floor of the promenade.

" Oh quick get up…must keep running." spoke Syra as she tried to catch her breath. Both stood and started running towards the docking port.

" Where's Sirella?" asked K'Fore.

As he spoke Sirella came running around a corner at full speed and collided with Syra sending them both to the ground.

" Ow will you watch where you are going next time."

" Sorry I was in a bit of a rush."

A howl echoed through the promenade causing both girls to sit up immediately.

" What was that?" whispered K'Fore.

" What have you done now?" Syra asked as she turned to Sirella.

" I made something very mad so we better move because it was very big and there is something else…"

" SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES."

Sirella shrugged as Syra gave her a questioning.

" It wasn't all my fault."

A loud crash sounded as the girls continued to argue.

" I guess our little friends got out."

" Move people let's go," ordered Syra.

The trio made their way to the docking port as the door opened and a man with ginger hair poked his head out.

" Someone call for a lift."

" Close the door Chester." they yelled as the fell in. The man did as he was told only seconds after came the sound of loud bangs.

" What is that?"

" We have no time, we have to go less then four minutes before this place goes boom."

They all board the ship heading straight onto the bridge. The bridge was small, many of the consoles were dirty looking.

" Sirella take the helm and gets us out of here." Syra walked over to tactical while K'Fore went to the Ops station.

" The ships are blocking the only way out, they know we are here and have increased speed."

" What about those asteroids to starboard?"

K'Fore started scanning as Sirella spoke

" We have cleared the station, but we can still get caught in the blast I need a direction."

" Head for the asteroids."

" Syra that is the Nectari Expanse, no one goes in there mostly because they don't come back out."

Syra frowned, " Well if they know that they wont follow. Head for it maximum impulse"

" The Stations systems are overloading."

" Shields!"

Shuttlebug moved towards the Nectari Expanse as the station exploded, the shock catching the end of the small vessel shaking it. A few small consoles overloaded on the bridge and lights went off for a second or two, before the shock wave passed them.

" Report."

" A few EPS conduits overloaded and we can't move passed impulse until we leave the region of space." spoke Chester. " Minor injuries, no worries."

" We entering the Expanse."

Syra walked over to the helm and stood next to Sirella before nodding.

" Take us in half a light year then plot a course to Azumi and K'Fore keep an eye on our friends until we are out of range."

Sirella nodded before taking the tricorder out of her pocket.

" I managed to download everything before I had to make a run for it. Here we go."

Sirella placed the tricorder in Syra's hand who immediately pulled a face.

" Oh what is it covered in?"

" Crab beast saliva, thought you would like it."

Syra tried to shake it off with no success, " It's the thick stuff, I am going to find this on my clothes for weeks."

" Your welcome."

Syra walked over to a empty console and started to download the data from the tricorder.

( Spacestation Johnstone 2385)

Chakotay sat alone in the quiet office thinking about what Commander Elfman had told him. It was not going to be easy telling her, in fact it was going to be the most difficult thing he had ever done. A sign escaped him as he looked around the office, it was a small the first thing that come to mind. A small office in the corner of sickbay on a big station like this.

The Doctor had gone to check on Kathryn, both of them staying with her since she fainted. Chakotay was brought out of his thoughts as the Doctor walked in, he stood as the hologram placed a tricorder on the desk.

" How is she?"

" The Admiral is awake now and as far as I can tell she is fine."

" Is it alright for me to talk to her."

The Doctor nodded, " I will be here if you need me."

Chakotay walked out of the office taking a deep breath. Kathryn was sat on the edge of the bio-bed staring at the floor, the first thought that came to him was how vulnerable she looked then and there. She swung her legs slightly before raising her eyes to him.

" They didn't find her did they?" she whispered.

" The Commander and his crew searched the whole station with no luck. They waiting for a few ships to return but that could take a few hours."

" There is something else, I can tell you're keeping something from me." Kathryn got off the bio-bed and walked up to him. " What is it?"

" Their security surveillance shows she walked out of the room on her own."

" That can't be right, I've told her never to wonder off so why now?"

" We'll ask her when we find her. They will find her."

Kathryn nodded, " I know. Can you take me home I should wait there instead."

Chakotay could only watch as she walked right past him, the sudden change in her reaction catching him off guard.

" Kathryn wait." he spoke as he took hold of her arm. She instantly pulled it from his grip.

" I don't want to stay here Chakotay," her voice was hoarse as with unshed tears. " I can't…"

Chakotay slowly moved in front of her, her eyes looking at the floor. Carefully he pulled her into his arms and held her, the few seconds it took her to respond felt like hours to him. She gripped the back of his shirt tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. Her shoulders shook as she tried, in vain, to control her crying, he moved the hand that was on her back silently telling her she didn't need to. Kathryn's tears continued as Chakotay placed a hand on the back of her head trying to soothe her. Then he heard something unexpected, she spoke to words and he didn't know who they were to, Kathryn just said them.

" I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - See previous chapters

Chapter 3

There were many pictures. People he knew, people he didn't know, people he thought he should know but not sure why, even the odd one or two with him in them. He opened one of the many photo albums that were resting on the table top. He smiled as he recognized the two people in most of these pictures. Kathryn and Alyssa. There was no picture without one or both of them in it. Kathryn with Alyssa in her arms the day after she was born, a belated baby shower followed by a few of the anniversary parties for Voyagers return. In each one, mother and daughter shared the same smile, the same eyes.

Chakotay closed the album and headed back into the kitchen his mind running over the day events.

_( Starfleet Headquarters, earlier that day)_

Chakotay sat in Kathryn's office waiting for her to return, she had been called in by Admiral Paris for a meeting and he had come along with her as support. He looked around the office, it was roughly the same size as her ready room on Voyager maybe slightly bigger. Many of the ornaments in the room were the same as on Voyager just a lot more pictures of her family and friends. On the shelf behind her desk was a picture of the crew just after Voyagers return then of course one of Alyssa on Neil's lap at a few weeks old. He was about to walk over to the window when the doors hissed open and Kathryn walked back into her office, the anger clear in her eyes.

" How did it go?"

He saw her grip the edge of her desk tightly, her back to him.

" They've… they have decided to end the search for Voyager, there is no evidence that proves Voyager was stolen."

" But it cloaked in front of hundreds of people. That was a cloaking device."

Kathryn took in a shaky breath in an effort to control herself.

" The scans show no signs that a cloaking device was used but there was abnormal readings from the bio-neural circuitry so they…" Kathryn stopped and stared at the wall, Chakotay moved closer to her as she continued. " They think the circuitry self destructed taking Voyager with it. Starfleet is going to remove all bio-neural circuitry from all starships as a result."

Chakotay looked at Kathryn still holding her desk in a death grip, he knew what this meant. If Starfleet had decided to stop the search for Voyager then search for Alyssa had stopped.

" Kathryn I am so sorry."

" Don't say you're sorry." Her voice was filled with anger as she spoke. " Don't say you're sorry for me, I've had enough of people trying to understand. They don't understand and neither do you, she wasn't their child and she wasn't yours." she practically yelled.

Chakotay took a step back because at that moment Kathryn took the vase that had rested on her desk and threw it at the wall, something he never expected from her.

" I've lost her." She turned to him tears streaming down her face. " Alyssa isn't missing, those Admirals have officially declared her dead because she was supposedly aboard Voyager when it exploded. My daughter, Chakotay."

Kathryn looked him in the eyes and he knew she was searching for hope, wanting him to say anything to make it better but he couldn't. Slowly he took a step closer to her and placed his hands on her arms.

" Kathryn there is nothing I can say to make this any less painful…" Before he even finished she suddenly moved away from him.

" Get away from me."

He saw her whole body shaking with emotion and he felt that if he didn't calm her down she would destroy everything in sight including him. Chakotay grabbed hold of her arms before she found something else to throw, she instantly struggled against his hold.

" Let go of me."

" I can't begin to understand what you are going through but you need to calm down," he tried in vain to reason with her.

" Let go of me now, Chakotay."

" No Kathryn you need to calm down. Alyssa wouldn't have wanted this."

Kathryn stopped struggling her eyes going to the picture of the smiling baby.

" Please no." she pleaded

Shaking her head she fell to her knees, Chakotay following because he was still holding onto her. Carefully he pulled her back against his chest, the back of her head against his chin as she started to cry harder more painful sobs. Chakotay stayed sat in that position with Kathryn until her tears stopped then they sat in silence for hours until the room became covered in an orange glow.

Chakotay put the last of the plates in the recycler before leaving the kitchen and heading towards the stairs.

" Computer lights off."

The room was instantly shrouded in darkness as he headed upstairs to his room, he stopped though as he passed Kathryn's. Gently he pushed the door open and took a step inside his eyes resting on the figure laying fast asleep on the bed. She had just wanted to be alone as soon as they had returned home and she spent the whole evening in her room. He was somewhat glad though that she had finally got to sleep seeing how drained of energy she had become. Moving towards the bed he saw a strange furry animal lying on the floor, actually a stuffed toy targ. Smiling he picked it up off the floor. The targ had been a birthday present he had given Alyssa on her first birthday and from what Kathryn wrote Alyssa never left the house without the animal.

' Except when she went missing.'

Chakotay carefully placed the toy at Kathryn's side before pulling a blanket over her. He wanted to say something even if she was asleep but again he couldn't, so slowly and quietly he turned and left the room.

( Spacecraft Shuttlebug, Year 3389)

Loose conduits and cables swayed gently against the slight turbulence, as they hung from the ceiling of the battered bridge of Shuttlebug. The light coming from the view screen showed that it was nearly empty except for the one person sat at the helm. Sirella sat at the helm, feet propped up on the console and a book in her hands. She carefully turned the page as an alarm went off causing her to glance at the view screen just as a big asteroid came into view.

" Uh-oh." Quickly she typed in the controls and the ship moved, except the alarm kept going off. " There's nothing there be quiet,"

The alarm continued, " Fine where's that spanner?"

She immediately started searching through the debris that was scattered along the bridge.

" Ha ha found it now you're in trouble," She walked over to the console and raised the instrument ready to hit the machine, when the alarm stopped.

" You know that is the first sign of madness."

Sirella glanced at K'Fore as he walked across the bridge to his station.

" Well it happens to be the only way I can get a decent conversation around here and threats make everything work. And if I happened to go mad I would probably break out in a song. ' Cabin Fever ahh.'"

K'Fore smiled and sat down before he started working.

" Didn't Syra warn you about flying the ship and reading at the same time?"

" What happens on Risa stays on Risa." Sirella picked up her book again as she sat down. " And why aren't you catching up on your beauty sleep like the rest of them."

" My species don't need sleep and I thought I would keep you company."

K'Fore looked at Sirella the expression on her face telling him that she wasn't convinced. " Chester doesn't stop talking in his sleep I am surprised anyone can sleep through that."

" We have been on the road for three months it was only a matter of time before things started going down."

" A ship with five decks last I checked I think only two were habitable."

" Hey its not like the engine fell out."

Straight after the words left her mouth, the whole bridge gave a sudden jolt and Sirella found herself on the floor.

" What was that?" yelled Syra as she marched onto the bridge.

" The engine falling out," whispered Sirella as she scrambled to the controls. " I am attempting to stabilize."

" Sensors haven't picked up anything but it might have been a surge of some sort." reported K'Fore.

" We've cleared the asteroid field, we should be picking up COMM traffic."

" Open a channel to the Spacestation before we get jammed," ordered Syra.

" Channel open."

" Kazu this is Shuttlebug respond." Syra crossed her arms. " Kazu I know you're there will you pick up the link."

Suddenly the face of a large Bolian filled the screen he looked like he had only just woken up.

" Why if it isn't Shuttlebug decided to return to us after all?"

" Sorry, got you something nice through."

" Really! Well it looks like you hit a few bumps on your way back."

Sirella huffed, " More like mountains."

" We will need to have repairs carried out."

A rich laugh came from the man, " Consider it done docking bay 12B will be waiting for you. And Sirella he hasn't run it into the ground, see you in the morning."

The screen went blank and Syra looked around at her crew.

" I don't know about you but I am going to have the longest shower ever."

" Setting course. Warp speed Captain?"

" Only if the ship can handle it."

" She can handle anything, " Sirella rested her head on the console. " You can handle anything. Can't you my little ship? Yes you can."

" Hey why is there a spanner here?" asked Syra picking it up.

" Why do you think? To fix things," Sirella took it off her. " not to hit things with, fix them." She looked around nervously, K'Fore trying not to laugh.

" Just get us to the outpost."

( A few hours later)

" Go on you can do it."

" I have five strips on that."

" Go left, left, left! Can't you hear me left?" Chester threw a piece on debris at the screen. " Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Syra laughed, " So furious he can't speak straight."

" Hey down in front, I can't see where I'm going," shouted Sirella as she tried to plot a course.

The sector of space the ship had entered was filled with many ships and outposts from many planets. Shuttlebug weaved it's way through the space traffic narrowly missing the other ships in it's path.

"What the…? Learn how to drive," snarled Sirella.

" Oh space rage at its best."

" Well they're not driving with a faulty navigational deflector."

" Turn to channel two," yelled Chester from his spot on the bridge as Syra paced the bridge quietly.

" Shuttlebug docking bay 12B is prepped and waiting for your arrival."

" Thank you, taking her in Captain." Sirella pressed in the commands as Shuttlebug moved towards the large doors of the Spacestation.

" Welcome to Spacestation Edea with the largest variety of entertainment in the quadrant, broadcasting programs in over 200 sectors. Why not…"

" And it goes on," interrupted K'Fore as the message continued. " I haven't missed that every time we've docked."

" Lock down vital systems and prepare to disembark." ordered Syra as she took a seat.

" They've hooked us shutting down engines."

The bridge gave a shudder and went dark.

" Why is it the lights go every time we land."

" Stop moaning Chester."

" Well I am and one more thing next time we go on a three month mission and things start to fail can I please share a room with at least one woman in it? So next time Sirella want to bunk with me?"

Syra heard the sigh then what sounded like someone falling over, she turned on the torchlight to find Chester face down on the floor.

" Here let me help you up Chester. Gotta watch out for those loose floor panels." spoke Sirella as she helped him up.

It took only a few minutes for the whole Shuttlebug crew to disembark and scatter throughout the station leaving Syra and Sirella on the deck looking up at the small ship.

" We bashed it good this time think she'll survive?" spoke Sirella.

Syra placed her hands on her hips, " Didn't you say she could take anything?"

" Yes… well maybe we pushed her alittle too far this time and when I say 'we' I mean you."

" So this is my fault?"

" I never said that."

Sirella started walking out of the docking bay, Syra stood and admired the ship before her.

" See you soon." she whispered.

" Hey are you coming? I want to check my bar and get some sleep."

Sirella walked down the corridor, looking exactly opposite of what she did when she arrived on the station. The waves in her hair where more defined, her clothing clean and fresh. She was just adjusting the sleeves on her jacket when a crewman ran up to her.

" Sirella owner of Shuttlebug?"

" Yes?"

He held out a piece of metal about the same size as a A4 piece of paper.

" We found it embedded in the navigational deflector, it isn't part of your vessel as far as we can tell."

Sirella took the piece of metal, running her hands over its surface.

" Um… thank you."

The crewman nodded and headed back down the corridor.

Syra was running a brush through her hair when the chime on her door went.

" Come in."

" You ready yet because I will need to go to the lab before we go to the bar."

Syra turned to see Sirella studying the piece of metal in her hands.

" Where did you get that?"

Sirella started picking bits off it. " Well you know this random person just handed it to me… I think he works with one of the repair teams. Said it was embedded in the navi deflector must be what knocked it out."

Syra had a close look at it running her hand over a corner.

" What is that, a letter maybe?"

" Maybe or this is something Chester would like."

Both Syra and Sirella pulled a face at the thought.

" How about you go on ahead put that in the wash and I will meet you at the bar?"

Sirella nodded, " Ok just don't go too nuts while I'm gone."

Sirella entered the brightly lit science lab or restoration lab as it was called sometimes.

" Computer activate restoration container two."

" Container activated."

Sirella placed the metal into the container and headed over to the console.

" Computer search the database for items that match the general parameters of the item in the container."

" No match found."

" Why?"

" No match to sources in Edea's database."

" Conduct the same search using all databases and archives."

" Specify timeframe for archives."

" Until you find a match."

" Searching…"

Sirella watched as items started the flicker across the screen as the computer searched.

" How long will the search take?"

" Three hours nineteen minutes."

Sirella sighed and shook her head, " As soon as you get a match to the parameters start cleaning and restoring the item."

" Affirmative."

" If there are no matches contact me immediately."

" Affirmative."

Sirella turned and headed for the door calling for the lights to turn off. If Sirella had watched the screen as she left she would have noticed a symbol appear several times. The symbol for the Federation.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - See previous chapters

Chapter 4

Chakotay watched as Kathryn just moved her food around her plate not actually eating it.

" Don't you like it?"

Kathryn lifted her head, " Sorry?"

" Aren't you hungry?"

" I guess I'm not," she spoke as she continued poking the food.

" You need to eat something or…"

" I said I wasn't hungry."

Kathryn immediately stood and walked out the kitchen. Chakotay didn't move, he knew that tomorrow was affecting her. Tomorrow was Alyssa's memorial service and right now he didn't need to be giving her a lecture.

After a few minutes he got up and followed her surprised not to find her standing by the living room window, and the front door slightly open. The cool night air hit him gently in the face as he stepped out. The night sky was clear and beautiful, every star could be seen, the colonies on the moon could just be made out. Chakotay moved his eyes from the stars to Kathryn, who was standing with her arms across her chest staring up at the little dots, and as he watched he got this overwhelming feeling that he would never see her again, never like this.

" He would spend hours out here with her just pointing out the distant worlds to her." Her voice brought him out of his thoughts, but he remained silent as she continued.

" Neil would also point out ships, when they would come and meet me after I had been away on a mission. She memorized them but he never finished and now I can't finish it off for him. When I thought I had everything I could hope for it disappears one by one and it is my fault."

" Kathryn, Neil's death was not your fault. You couldn't have prevented it."

Chakotay then noticed what Kathryn was holding in her hand. A commbadge.

" I thought you gave that back."

Kathryn ran her finger over the insignia before sighing, " I gave mine back, this is Alyssa's."

" You still have it."

" Of course. One of my many reminders of a way I could have avoided what has happened."

She was stuck in a loop, blaming herself for the whole thing, when it wasn't her fault.

" Kathryn you need to stop doing this. It wasn't your fault that was filled with people and had security guards at the doors and no one saw her."

" Give me proof Chakotay. Give me proof that in someway I couldn't have prevented what happened that day."

When he didn't answer she turned away from him.

" As I thought."

Chakotay watched as she walked down the street.

( Edea, Leisure and Recreational Outpost 3389)

' THE TIME IS 0800 HOURS. THE TIME IS 0800..."

A hand reached from under the covers to the controls on the table, fingers searching for the right button to end the computers monotone voice.

Sirella pushed the covers from her body as the voice abruptly stopped, silently looking around her room, her eyes falling to a picture on the bedside table. It was of her, Syra, K'Fore and Chester standing in front of a starship, Shuttle printed on the side.

" Guess I should get up," she mumbled to herself as she climbed out of bed.

A short time later Sirella emerged from her bedroom, fully clothed, to find Syra fast asleep on her sofa, snoring. Smiling she headed over to the replicator.

" One orange juice and one coffee black."

" Do I smell coffee?"

" How do you do that?" asked Sirella as she handed Syra the steaming mug of black liquid.

" It is coffee I don't need to explain."

" Right. Come on then why are you here and not at your quarters."

" Well me and Chester left your bar as you know, deciding we would go on a pub crawl and literally at one point he was crawling. Needless to say I got so drunk I couldn't completely make it back to my quarters. You still haven't changed your access code."

" Thanks I will remember that."

Syra placed her mug on the table, " Now if you'll excuse me I have a hang over to sleep off."

" Oh no you are coming with me, we have a piece of metal to look at."

Syra groaned as she tried to bury herself in the sofa cushions, shaking her head.

" No I am going to sleep."

" Fine I will go on my own."

" Okay."

" Computer deny access to replicator to Syra."

" Oh no you don't."

Sirella went running out the door as Syra sprung from the sofa and ran after her.

--------

" Please, please, please, please, please."

" How long are you going to keep this up?

Syra and Sirella walked into the science lab, one of the displays flashing a complete message.

" As long as it takes, please just one coffee to make sure I'm awake."

" Fine."

Sirella marched over to the replicator, " Coffee black."

Syra clapped her hands like a toddler who just got their favourite toy as Sirella placed the mug on the table next to her.

" Oh lovely."

As Syra happily drank away, Sirella took a seat at one of the consoles, bringing up a display of the archives the computer had looked through.

" It looked in the Federation database that is going pretty far back."

" So what did it restore?"

" It's a dedication plaque from a starship."

" Oh it'll be worth something on the market."

Sirella turned the display screen to Syra.

" Look what ship it's from."

Syra signed and looked at the display unimpressed but that quickly changed to a look of disbelief.

" Is this for real?"

Sirella nodded and they looked at the ships named printed along the top of the plaque.

' U.S.S Voyager '

" U.S.S Voyager, registry number NCC - 74656. Class 9 warp core, bio - neural circuitry, cruising velocity of warp 9.975. Voyager was taken from Starbase Johnstone in the year 2385 in front of five hundred passengers and officers, and her original crew. It has never been found and there are no suspects."

Syra continued, " After a year Starfleet gave up the search for Voyager and theorised that the bio - neural circuitry collectively expired destroying the ship. All bio - neural circuitry, gel packs and anything related were removed from all ships until they determined how long it would last, a study still ongoing."

Syra jumped up from her seat.

" Sirella do you know what this means? If we find this ship not only will we be envied by everyone, but we will have one of the most advanced ships in the quadrant."

" Have you finally lost it?" Sirella pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against. " What makes you think that Voyager is still in one piece? Having her dedication plaque makes it obvious that it has been destroyed."

" But what if it isn't?"

" That is a big 'what if'. Voyager has been missing for over a thousand years, if we were to find her all we'd find is rusting hull plates and computer panels. It would be a waste of time"

" The computer picked up a temporal signature on the plaque, it aged the thing, it is only twenty to twenty - five years old. Voyager is out there and it hasn't aged one bit in one thousand years. I think it's worth the time."

Sirella placed her arms across her chest as the computer beep.

" What is it?"

" It has found another article."

" What does it say?"

" One thing that puts the bio - neural circuitry at not being the cause of Voyagers destruction and that Voyager was stolen by an outside force is the disappearance of a young child, a girl named Alyssa Janeway aged six."

Sirella moved closer and looked at the screen.

" The only child of Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Voyagers first captain. Alyssa disappeared the same time Voyager was taken, she was on the Spacestation with her mother. When Starfleet gave up the for Voyager and Alyssa a year later, Kathryn Janeway resigned from Starfleet. Not long after the memorial service for her daughter, she died when a transport taking her and a hundred other people to Deep Space Nine suddenly exploded killing everyone on board, the cause is still unknown."

Sirella stepped away from the console and headed over to the window, Syra following.

" We should go look for Voyager but even if we do find nothing but rusting hull and plates then at least we can set the records straight."

" You're right, we should, but let's keep it between you, me and K'Fore."

" You bet I will after the bug thing, still gives me the shivers oooohhh."

Syra shuddered at the thought as Sirella continued to stare out the window.

" Actually there is someone else I want to tell about this. We will have to take a detour to Gaia Nova."

" That's fine, why don't you get everything ready and clear our departure with him upstairs."

Sirella nodded and left the room. Syra watched her leave before looking out the window at the stars and occasional passing ship.

" I found her for you," she whispered, smiling

--------

Syra and Sirella walked up to the entrance of a tall white building. As they entered the lobby they were greeted by several staff.

" Welcome to Gaia Nova Medical Centre, please read the display information, then head to the turbo lift."

Syra and Sirellas clothes contrasted against the white walls and uniforms of the staff as they headed straight to the turbo lift, without looking at the information display.

" Level three, section forty - one."

" Must be quiet today."

" I just hope he is in, we never checked because if he isn't I am not going back down into the lobby to check, again."

The lift stopped and they walked out into a very quiet office.

" Guess he…" started Syra

" Sirella, Syra it's a pleasure to see you again."

Both turned as the Doctor came over and greeted the young ladies.

" And you too Doctor. How are you?" asked Syra

" As healthy as any one thousand year old hologram can be."

" I have to say you don't look a day over thirty - five."

" Well you both have now become my favourite patients. What brings you two here, you are not due for a check up."

" Tomorrow we will be leaving Gaia Nova tomorrow and heading to the Nectari Expanse, we would like to know if you would join us."

" I would love to but I am very busy. What is the purpose of this mission?"

" We believe Voyager is somewhere in the Nectari Expanse."

The Doctor looked at the pair of them and laughed.

" Voyager, that is a good one," he sat down behind his desk, " Even from beyond the grave Mr Paris is still up to his old tricks."

Sirella placed the cloth covered package on the desk.

" Open it Doctor."

The Doctor gave a slight nod and opened the cloth to reveal Voyagers dedication plaque to his holographic eyes, immediately he stood.

" It can't be."

" There is a residual temporal signature on it. Voyager is out there possibly intact and she hasn't aged in one thousands years," spoke Syra.

" Well would you look at that suddenly I have no patients."

" So you will come?"

" Of course when do we leave."

" 0900 hours. That will give you enough time to sort yourself out?"

" Plenty of time," spoke the Doctor as he ran his fingers over the plaque.

" Computer run program Doctor three Alpha."

The doors opened and the Doctor entered the holodeck. The scene was quiet only him, the birds and the trees. It was a gentle rolling hillside covered in soft green grass, trees dotted around. Carefully he walked to the top of the hill and stopped near a tree.

" Sorry it has been so long since I last came to see you but wanted to bring good news so here I am. I am going on a journey, Voyager is going to be found and I am going to be right there when she is. Two of my patients believe they know where Voyager might be."

The Doctor stopped and looked around the area. " Earth doesn't look like this anymore, I don't even know what it looks like now.

He smiled and turned back, kneeling down to run his fingers over the letters of the plaque on the ground.

" Your daughter is a marvellous, intelligent young woman, she has many of your mannerisms, I always think I am talking to you. I know you would be proud of her." The Doctor gazed at the plaque and the name printed upon it

' Kathryn Janeway

2336 - 2387'

" I will take care of her for you." Slowly he stood, " Computer end program and transfer to Shuttlebug."

The scene faded as he headed towards the doors.

There we go, took me long enough but now you have a new chapter Plz R+R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - See previous chapters

Chapter 5

It was a beautiful sunny day in a beautiful garden. All this definitely didn't reflect how he felt and he knew it wasn't what Kathryn was feeling. Chakotay looked around at the people who were gathered here today, Kathryn's family, Neil's family, practically the whole Voyager crew, even a few of Starfleet's top admiralty. They had been here a good ten minutes not really listening to the person presiding over the service, soon people would be asked to say a few words but it wasn't like she was listening.

Chakotay was sat on Kathryn's right, her mother on her left, her concentration completely on the commbadge she held in her hand.

" Is there anyone who would like to say a few words?"

" I would."

Chakotay watched as Tom stood and sighed before speaking.

" Really what can I say about Alyssa. Well to start off I was very privileged to be her Godfather unofficially of course…"

" Was?" mumbled Kathryn.

Chakotay looked at her, the only word she had spoken since yesterday evening.

" Excuse me."

She stood, keeping her head down, quickly walking out of this part of the memorial gardens. He made to go after her but a hand on his arm stopped him, his eyes going to Gretchen Janeway.

" Give her a few minutes on her own, Chakotay. Believe me she needs it."

Chakotay nodded and as everyone started to sit and talk amongst themselves, B'Elanna noticed something as her former captain left.

" Tom watch Miral for a minute, I'll be right back."

Kathryn collapsed onto a bench a good distance away from the memorial service.

' Was,' The same word repeated over and over in her head, ' Am I the only who thinks she isn't gone?'

She ran her hand over the commbadge, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

" That is not enough."

Kathryn raised her head and looked at the man standing next to the bench. He was about her age, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Her eyes widened and she instantly stood, moving away from him.

" Chris. Wh-what are you doing here?"

Chris frowned, "What do you think I am doing here for? I came to talk it has been nearly eight years since your last letter."

" You shouldn't be here."

" Why? She was my daughter after all. All her family have to be here."

"She never knew you. You have to go."

Chris grabbed her by the arms, she winced slightly at the pain his grip caused her.

" This is your fault, she would have been better off with me."

" No, you showed no interest in her. The last letter I sent told you I was pregnant. I never got any reply, nothing. You don't even know when her birthday is. Neil was her father not you."

" Doesn't matter her disappearance is still your fault. You were too busy with your former crew to notice your own child. That is why you carry that commbadge because…"

" It is my fault."

Chris nodded and moved his hands down her arms, taking hold of her wrists. Slowly he leaned forward, Kathryn could feel his breathe against her ear.

" It's time to let go. She is gone, Neil is gone. Let go Alyssa is dead."

Kathryn instantly pushed Chris away from her.

" You're wrong she isn't dead. They all believe it but I don't, not until I get proof."

" Listen to yourself, you have all the proof in your hand."

" No. You need to leave."

She put her hand out to stop her from landing on the ground completely, her other hand going to the left side of her face where Chris had just struck her.

" You need to let go of your little delusion Kath. I know it is hard for you but you need to understand," Chris kneeled down in front of her. " Her death was caused by you."

" No."

" Hey," came a voice and next thing Chris was on his back, blood coming from his lip. B'Elanna rubbed her hand as she glared at him.

" You need to leave."

Chris stood as he wiped his lip, smirking.

" Why? I have every right to be here."

" Alright then, but so you know hitting you just then didn't hurt at all."

B'Elanna stood nose to nose with Chris daring him to make his move, honestly not seeing what her former captain had seen in him. Chris smirked again before turning away and leaving.

" We are not finished."

B'Elanna watched him until he was a good distance away before sighing and turning to Kathryn, who had picked herself off the ground by that time.

" Are you alright?"

" I'm fine."

The response was short and sounded angry. B'Elanna walked over to her, raising her hand slightly, Kathryn instantly took a few steps back.

" What are you doing?"

" He hit you. I just want to make sure you' re alright. I can always get the Doctor."

" I said I am fine. Just leave me alone."

The hostility in her voice nearly made B'Elanna move back but she stood her ground. This was something to do with Chris and what he had said, she hadn't heard all of it herself but B'Elanna could tell he was enjoying himself. But before B'Elanna could speak again Kathryn walked away out of the gardens.

( Spacecraft Shuttlebug, edge of the Nectari Expanse. 3389)

The bridge was a lot different from a week ago when they arrived back at Edea Spacestation. There were no loose conduits, tubes or wires hanging from the ceiling, all the screens and consoles were on lights blinking happily. The only thing that hadn't was the fact that Sirella was sat at the helm, the only person on Shuttlebugs bridge, except she was reading a book but staring at the view screen and the many asteroids she was steering through, humming quietly to herself.

" Are you always on your own?"

" Doctor! Finally come to see the bridge."

The Doctor walked over and stood in the middle of the room, looking around.

" I have been on a few bridges in my time but none as cozy as this."

Sirella smiled, " Guess Voyager's bridge was your favourite."

" Of course. Tom Paris would be sat where you are, talking about his latest Captain Proton adventure or his latest betting pool. You know I think he still owes me some sickbay time. Then there was Harry Kim joining in on Mr Paris' fun and games or trying to stop Tom and B'Elannas fights. He became a fine Starfleet officer. Mr Tuvok not much to say there your typical Vulcan, would likely be telling Mr Paris to stop being illogical. Seven, of course would be in Astrometrics, she helped me in using Borg technology to help those who had lost limbs in accidents, when Voyager returned home."

The Doctor looked to the plaque that was resting on the helm station next to Sirella.

" You haven't said anything about Janeway and Chakotay."

" I think you've heard enough of my stories."

Sirella turned to the Doctor, " I like hearing them, you are the only person that has existed for a thousand years and you're Voyagers Doctor."

" We both know I am not the only person to have existed that long."

" Oh I bet you have some dirt on those two. Where they really ' just friends'?"

The Doctor frowned, " I can't say. Anyone could tell they were very close friends, they were there for each other. Chakotay even lived with the Admiral, after Neil Alders death and then again after Alyssa's disappearance. But there was such a change in the Admiral after Alyssa's disappeared. She wasn't the same woman who captained Voyager home but she never gave up that Alyssa was alive even when Starfleet officially declared her dead."

" Janeway was heading to Deep Space Nine the day she died."

" I clearly remember where I was when I heard the news. It was only a few days after Alyssa's memorial service. I was still at the hotel with most of the crew when it was broadcast. ' A transport heading for Deep Space Nine exploded this morning killing the crew and it's passengers, the cause is unknown but believed to have been engine fault. It has also been confirmed that there was a Starfleet officer on board, Admiral Kathryn Janeway, who recently resigned.' Chakotay was deeply upset and permanently moved into Admiral Janeway's house, so she could have somewhere to come back to. He eventually got married two years later but I can't remember her name."

" You miss them a lot?"

" Of course, I may be a hologram but I do feel, I do have a soul. They gave that to me."

" I know, I have always believed that."

The Doctor smiled as the doors to the bridge opened and Syra, K'Fore and Chester walked in.

" Morning, you two are here early."

" It is ten in the morning."

" Guess my clock didn't go off. How are we doing?"

Syra moved behind Sirella, watching the controls over her shoulders. Sirella sighed, " Thanks to my excellent piloting skills we are about halfway through. Will you stop looking over my shoulder?"

Syra nodded and moved away just as the ship lunged forward.

" What was that?"

" A minor surge."

Again the ship lunged forward more sharply then before, Sirella suddenly having problems with the helm controls.

" What the…? I have lost helm control."

" Get it back." ordered Syra, " A minor surge K'Fore?"

" Sensors are picking up verteron particles, quantum fluctuations there is a wormhole out there."

" I have a visual."

" On screen."

The view screen filled with the image of a bright blue wormhole. Its entrance pulsing as it opened and closed every few minutes, maybe seconds, yet the asteroids were not entering just moving closer to it from all sides.

" It is extremely unstable we must not get pulled in," spoke K'Fore

" Shields are failing."

" Chester reroute power to the shields. Sirella try a full reverse."

Sirella quickly and professionally tapped the controls and the ship started reversing but the feeling of safety didn't last long when the ship again lunged forward sending sparks flying from consoles.

" Engines are down, inertial dampers are failing."

" We are pulled in."

" Full shields all hands brace yourselves."

Shuttlebug entered the wormhole unable to stabilize its position. The bridge rattled, painted blue like the interior of the wormhole that appeared on the view screen.

" Can you stop the ship or at least see where we're going?"

" Negative. Sensors are just bouncing around."

There was another surge and the console near Chester blew causing him serious injury. The Doctor immediately ran over, flipping out a tricorder.

" He has serious burns to his face and neck, I need to get him to sickbay."

Syra nodded and moved over to Chester's station as the Doctor took him to the sickbay.

The wormhole made a sharp movement and spat the ship out.

" We've been knocked into normal space."

" Sensors?"

" Nothing, all I can say is there is a planet a few thousand kilometres ahead of us. And we're heading straight for it."

" Helm?"

" There is nothing I can do, this ship is landing."

" Syra to all decks lock down your stations and brace for impact, this ship is landing in less then five minutes."

" I have thrusters. I can slow us down but not enough, Shuttlebug will get damaged."

" As long as we don't get splattered across that planet."

" Entering upper atmosphere, structural integrity at fifty percent."

__

" WARNING HULL BREACH DECK FIVE."

" We're still going too fast, slow us down."

" I'm trying, I'm trying."

" All stations locked down. Structural integrity at forty percent. We have lost some hull plating on deck four aft section."

" Helm control has gone for good, we're in free fall."

The trio could do nothing but watch as the jungle on the planets surface was quickly getting closer. Then everything went black.

Sirella slowly opened her eyes, lifting her head slightly to see the view screen covered in different plants before she fell back into unconsciousness.

Sorry this chapter is short but the next one will make up for it. Plz R + R


End file.
